Alternate Imprinting
by littlemissunique
Summary: What would happen if Emily's neice Claire and Renessme were not imprints? Follow three rich girls, Annie, Claire, and Vanessa as they get imprinted on by our favorite La Push gang.
1. The girls meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I like it

Annie, Claire, and Vanessa were heading to the beach for time away from their world. The girls lived in Port Angles and were part of the three rich families in Washington. Since all three pairs of parents were strict, the girls were only allowed to hang out with other rich girls. So, to get away, they went to La Push for sun and beach.

"Now this is relaxing." Vanessa sighed watching the people go by.

"Um-hmm." Claire agreed as she got her beach chair ready for sun bathing.

"Yeah, it's loads of fun." Annie chimed in taking out her book.

"Put that darn thing away, you are suppose to be hanging with us, not reading Shakespeare." Vanessa groaned. "Come on, let's go for a swim." All the sudden, storm clouds came rolling in.

"Shoot, there goes our day." Claire sighed pushing her brown curls out of her eyes.

"No it isn't. So what if we can't sun bathe? We can still go for a swim." Vanessa told them. Not even a hurricane would ruin her get of jail day.

"Let's just go swim." Annie sighed knowing that Vanessa wouldn't let her get back to Romeo and Juliet's wedding. So, the three brown haired girls went and dove through waves for an hour. It was raining hard when they decided to stop.

"Now, it's time for shopping." Vanessa informed them. All of the sudden, thunder and lightening started too. "Come on, let's get out of this.

"Yeah, let's make Nessa's new car all wet." Claire agreed. On the way to the car, the girls bumped into three extremely tall brothers. "Hi, sorry."

"Wow, you're pretty." One of the brothers stated.

"Yeah." The other two agreed looking at Vanessa/Annie.

"Thanks." The three girls said together.

"Were you leaving? Because if you weren't, you could come and hang with us at my house." The first talker offered.

"Sure." Claire agreed.

"Sounds nice." Vanessa added.

"I can't, my mom needs me to be home." Annie lied.

"She'll survive." The other two told her each taking one of Annie's shoulders and dragging her along.

They found out that the boys were named Jacob, Embry, and Quil and were invited back as soon as they could come. So, Vanessa and Claire went back every day, but Annie decided that she didn't like La Push for some weird reason. These girls didn't know how much they would get involved with their La Push friends.


	2. Claire's Plan

Alright, thank you for reading this story. I know you have a lot to choose from, so it means a lot to me that you choose mine. The only problem is that if I don't get a review, I can't tell if you like it or if people are reading. Once again, I must remind you that I don't own Twilight, I just love it.

Vanessa and Claire had been going to La Push(secretly) for a week and Jacob and Quil were sure that they had imprinted. But, Embry wasn't because, well, Annie hadn't been there since the first day they met. But, Sam said he thought Embry imprinted.

"So, where has Annie been lately?" Embry asked one day while they were hanging at Jacob's.

"Oh, little miss 'old fashion family'." Vanessa laughed. "She hasn't been able to leave her house for a while. Her parents and her are having a little argument."

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Embry demanded.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. You see, she's turning eighteen and she wants to go to college far away." Claire explained. "But, her parents want her to stay home and tend to the house.""The other problem is that she has this ideal guy in her mind, sort of knight in shining armor, but, since her family has had lots of money since the eighteenth century, all of them have had arranged marriages. You can tell the problem there." Vanessa chimed in.

"Oh, so she won't be visiting? Ever?" Embry sighed.

"I have an idea." Claire smiled her eyes lighting up.

Two weeks later, Embry was at the audition for "A Midsummer's Night Dream" and he saw her. She was even more radiant then she had been in that bathing suit. She was wearing a pink sundress and her curly light brown hair was up in a bun with a light pink hair thing. She was talking to a boy with distinctly designer clothes. So, he walked over.

"Hey, your name is Annabelle isn't it?" Embry wondered pretending to forget.

"Annie, I remember you, it's Embry, right?" Annie returned doing the same thing.

"Yeah, are you trying out? I simply love Shakespeare." Embry informed her.

"Me too!" Annie exclaimed. "He was just so great! A genius for the theater!"

"Who's your friend, Ann?" The boy interrupted.

"Oh right, Jason, this is Embry. Embry, this is my little brother, Jason." Annie introduced.

"Little?" Embry laughed noticing that Jason had a few inches on her.

"She's a shortie, our whole family is taller than her." Jason joined in.

"Hey, Ebbie isn't." Annie pointed out.

"Yeah, Ebenezer is our Boston Terrier." Jason retorted.

"Who are you auditioning for?" Annie ignored.

"Lysander." Embry explained.

"How cool, I'm auditioning for Hermia." Annie smiled.

"Well, good luck." Embry grinned when her name was called.

"Thanks, you break your leg too." Annie reminded hurrying away. The trap was set


	3. Love Is In The Air

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had a show I was in and just started college this week. I will try to be better. As you know, I don't own Twilight. It would be so cool if I did though

After a couple more weeks, Vanessa found out something. She was actually starting to like Jacob. So, one day she went down alone to tell him.

"Hey Nessie." Jacob smiled when she pulled up.

"Hey Jake, I'm so glad you aren't busy today. I have something to tell you." Vanessa explained.

"Me too." Jacob said grinning even more.

"Me first." They said at the same time. "No, you first."

"Why don't I go first?" Jacob asked covering Vanessa's mouth.

"Okay." Vanessa answered with Jacob's hand still on her mouth.

"Now, what ever you do, don't scream and jump back in you car." Jacob begged. "I'm a werewolf."

"Wait, you mean full moon changing werewolf?" Vanessa demanded.

"No, that's only what Hollywood says. I can change whenever I want and I don't eat humans." Jacob sighed.

"How cool!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"To make it even cooler, there's this thing called imprinting. It's how we find our soul mate. Well…I kind of imprinted on you." Jacob confessed.

"That's great, I was just going to tell you that I like you." Vanessa grinned.

"Great, do you want to go out on Saturday?" Jacob wondered.

"No, that would be horrible." Vanessa teased making Jacob smile even more.

Meanwhile, Claire was studying for College Physics (she had just started at Washington State, her parents wanted her to stay home though) when she heard a pebble hit her window. She looked out her window to see Quil waving.

"What are you doing?" Claire demanded.

"I wanted to see you." Quil explained.

"You could've called." Claire sighed.

"I did, you didn't answer." Quil returned.

"I was in class, I guess I didn't turn my cell back on." Claire remembered.

"Can I come up? We need to talk." Quil wondered.

"Ugh, I hate that sentence. You may come up." Claire groaned. So, he climbed up her tree and jumped in the window. "Whoa, that was cool."

"Thanks, I have had lots of practice." Quil smiled. Then he noticed a picture on her desk. "Oh, who's this?"

"That's my boyfriend, John, he's so great." Claire explained plopping down on the bed. "What did we need to talk about?"

"It's nothing important." Quil sighed sitting down. "How's college?"

"It's nice, but I wish I could stay on campus." Claire answered.

"Does John go to Washington State?" Quil wondered.

"No, he goes to the University of Southern California." Claire told him.

"The University of Spoiled Children." Quil murmured.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Quil lied.


	4. Heart and Soul

Oh gosh I'm horrible! I feel really bad, but I've had college and family drama (if you want to know, inbox me). Oh, and my parents got another Boston Terrier puppy, so I spent most of the time during Winter Break watching him. I really will try to be better. Once again, I don't own Twilight.

A month after the auditions, Embry invited Hermia(Annie), Demetrius, and Helena over to run lines. Now, Demetrius was one of those rich boys from Oregon who didn't care if he had to drive two and a half hours to get to a rehearsal and Helena was the sweetest girl you will ever meet.

"This place is so tiny? How do you survive?" Demetrius demanded.

"Ryan, that's horrible! Not everyone lives in big houses!" Helena fought.

"What do you think Annie?" Ryan demanded turning to the only person he was nice to (other than the director).

"I think it's cute, I've never really liked giant houses." Annie explained. "And Elena is right, that is horrible."

"You'll have to get used to big houses." Ryan whispered to her.

"Well, since we are finished going over lines, do you want to go over them again?" Embry offered.

"Only if we can trade parts, you don't have enough chemistry with Annie." Ryan stated.

"Beat it." Annie murmured going over to the piano and playing "Heart and Soul".

"I've always loved this song." Elena sighed starting to sing the words to it.

"You are a very beautiful pianist." Embry noticed.

"She needs to be, all rich girls should." Ryan pointed out putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryan, don't you have to get home?" Annie demanded.

"No, your parents invited me to stay over." Ryan stated. "I am starting a business up near your house, so I will need to be near there."

"Oh boy." Annie said sarcastically.

"Annie, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Embry asked politely.

"Sure." Annie agreed gettingup and following him out.

"I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday?" Embry wondered a bit worried.

"My parents are inviting Ryan's family to have dinner with us for some weird reason that night, but I'm free during the day." Annie smiled.

"Great, do you want to come over and watch 'The Notebook' and maybe have pizza or something?" Embry offered.

"I would love to date you." Annie agreed. Then they went back into the living room.

Thank you so much to EaseThePain, twilight123rules123, innocent as far as you know, and Twi-Tard for reviewing. I am sending Wilson and Marley(my doggies) kisses to you.


	5. Trouble with a capital T

**Okay, so once again, I don't own Twilight. I just love it**

**On that Saturday, Embry got a call early in the morning, Annie's parents wouldn't let her out of the house unless it was going to visit Ryan. So, he hurried to Annie's house to find a house he had only dreamed about. It was so big that you could see it a mile away and it even had a gated fence.**

"**Embry!" Annie called when she saw him.**

"**Hey Annie, would it be alright to have our date here?" Embry asked hugging her.**

"**Yeah, sure, we can watch 'The Notebook' on my big screen. It's much better that way anyway." Annie pointed out. Then the young couple headed up to her lounge for the best date either of them had ever had.**

**At the same time, Claire and Quil were hanging out.**

"**Quil, you are so nice to hang out with. There's no drama." Claire smiled.**

"**Well, you seem to have fun with Vanessa and Annie." Quil pointed out.**

"**Ann has her drama right now and Nessie is trying to get her parents to let her date." Claire let out.**

"**Isn't she dating Jake?" Quil wondered.**

"**Yeah, she is." Claire laughed. "Her parents think that she is with one of Ryan's rich friends."**

"**Wait, I've heard Embry talk about him. He's really arrogant and only talks to Annie. What has he got to do with Vanessa?" Quil demanded.**

"**Nothing, but he has everything to do with Ann." Claire whispered.**

"**Are you going to leave me hanging or are you going to tell me?"**

"**Fine, there is a merger between Ann's family and Ryan's family coming very soon."**

"**A merger?"**

"**Yeah, Ann's dad would like her to marry a man with money and since Ryan is following his father in owning some big hotel chain, they are starting to arrange Ann to marry Ryan."**

"**But, she's only eighteen!"**

"**I know, that's the way it was back when her family first came into money and they plan on keeping it that way. Ryan is 24 or something like that, so he's perfect."**

"**We have to tell Embry." **

"**No, Ann needs to tell her parents that she won't go through with it and this would be a perfect time for her to stand up to them." So, the subject was dropped and they didn't bring it up again.**

**Now, if you comment, I will give you cyber chocolate hearts left over from Valentine's Day. **


	6. Invitations

Okay, by now you should know that I don't own Twilight, but that shouldn't stop you from reading and commenting…please?

Annie and Embry were half way through their date when her parents hurried in. With one look, Embry could tell that Annie looked a lot like her father and they would never be two people found at La Push. Everything about them screamed "Rich!", Annie's mother was wearing pearls and diamonds and a very expensive dress while her father had a suit with shined shoes and a gold watch.

"Who's your friend, Annabelle?" Her father asked.

"This is Embry Call, Daddy." Annie introduced.

"Oh right, the La Push boy who's friends with Vanessa's boyfriend." Her mother frowned.

"How did you…" Annie started.

"Fredrick called us to warn us. Why don't you stay for dinner, Embry?" Her father offered.

"I would love too, sir." Embry smiled. Then Annie's parents left no longer worried.

At the same time, Nessie was being bombarded by her parents…more like Jake was being interrogated and Nessie had to sit and listen to it.

"Why do you like our little Ness?" Fredrick( Nessie's father) demanded.

"She's brilliant, wonderful, and beautiful." Jake answered.

"Ok, why would you lie to us, Ness?" Fredrick asked his baby girl.

"I thought you wouldn't like him." Nessie explained in a whisper.

"What is there not to like? He's a wonderful boy. Would you like to stay for dinner, Jacob? Wait, why doesn't your father join us?" Fredrick's wife wondered.

"I would like that very much, I will go home and get him." Jake beamed leaving.

"Maria…" Fredrick started once he left.

"Please don't start, he makes Ness happy." Maria( his wife) pointed out.

I know that it wasn't long and I'm sorry. I promise the next two will be longer. Thanks to Eclipse Lover97, BlackRoseBella, EaseThePain, twilight123rules123,innocent as far as you know, and Twit-Tard for commenting. You all rock and I love your comments. So, please don't forget to comment and you will get…hmm…stuffed animal hugs!


	7. Acceptance

Just a reminder before we get to Jake's dinner party, I don't own Twilight and I never will.

Once Billy got to the house, the dinner started. As the dinner went on, Nessie and Jake couldn't help looking at each other and smiling. Before they knew it, dinner was being served.

"So, Mom and Dad, what do you think?" Nessie asked with baited breath.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with Jacob, I think it will be fine." Maria agreed.

"You seem like a very nice boy, Jacob. I give you my permission to date her, but I warn you, don't even think of hurting her because I can make your life a living hell." Fredrick warned.

"Thank you both!" Nessie exclaimed hugging her parents.

After dinner, Nessie walked Jake out to his car.

"See? That wasn't too bad?" Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, they were quite agreeable tonight." Nessie noticed.

"Can I pick you up after school tomorrow?" Jake begged.

"Of course you can. I can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon than spend it with you." Nessie grinned hugging him.

"Great, I'll see you then." Jake smiled getting in the car. Then Nessie waved until they turned the corner and walked back inside.

"You seem to really like him." Maria noticed once she came back in.

"Yes, I do. You have made me so happy, I can't even explain how happy I am!" Nessie told her mother.

"Well, that's good, we don't want to seem like the bad guys." Fredrick informed her.

"I have never been good at the whole 'good cop, bad cop' persona." Maria confessed.

"Maybe I need some work too, I have to much bad cop." Fredrick noticed. "You look genuinely happy with him, Buttercup. I haven't seen a smile that great…well…since your mother and I were dating."

"I knew I saw it somewhere." Maria teased.

"I would like to see that smile more often. Is that possible?" Fredrick wondered.

"If you wish it, Daddy." Nessie laughed.

"I wish it so very much." Fredrick added taking his little girl in his arms. "Don't be afraid to tell us anything, Buttercup, I felt very hurt when I found out you were keeping secrets from us."

"I will try my hardest." Nessie agreed. They spent the rest of the night talking about old times and playing board games together. When the night was over, Nessie could be seen squealing with joy on the phone with Claire.

Now, your mission is to review please. If you do, I will give you cyber jelly beans…I have too many real jelly beans and I need to get rid of them.


	8. Riff Raff

Ok, I don't own Twilight, as everyone should know who is reading this.

Embry was sitting in Annie's giant living room waiting for her descend. It was the proper thing to do, as both Annie and Jason (who lent him a tux…Annie had to threaten Jason though) explained. Since no one was paying much attention to him, he was sitting reading some of the plays that Annie's parents had in their living room.

"What are you doing here, Call?" A familiar voice demanded. Embry looked up to see Ryan from the show. He had completely forgotten that Ryan was coming and that was the reason everything was so formal.

"I was invited by Mr. and Mrs. Stanford." Embry explained.

"I don't understand why, Jason Senior and Meredith have never liked riff-raff." Ryan thought out loud. At that time, Annie started coming down the steps with her older sister, Jenifer, following behind. So, Jenifer's fiancé and Embry hurried forward to escort their girls.

"Having fun?" Annie teasingly whispered.

"Yes, until Ryan came. Why is he here?" Embry asked.

"I wish I knew, but I know he will be upset that he didn't get to escort me." Annie laughed.

"Oh, we don't want that." Embry kidded looking at their least favorite guest. Just like Annie predicted, he looked very angry. Then the got to the dining room.

About halfway through the dinner, trouble started.

"So, Enrique, will you and Annabelle be hanging out after the show?" Jason Senior asked.

"Embry, Daddy. I think that we will be." Annie smiled glancing at Embry.

"If it is alright with you two, I would like to see a lot more of Annie." Embry explained.

"Annabelle, did you know that a theater near Ryan will be having auditions for 'Mamma Mia!' in a week?" Jason Senior asked changing the subject.

"No, I didn't, is it very far away?" Annie wondered.

"It is two and a half hours away, but I think we can find a way to get you there." Jason Senior promised.

"You can always stay with me if the rehearsals go too long." Ryan offered.

"Well, isn't that kind? Annabelle would love too." Michelle chimed in.

"I can speak for myself, Mother." Annie reminded. "I don't think that will be necessary, Ryan, but thank you anyway."

"Don't be silly dear, I think that's a great idea." Jason Senior negated. Then both Embry and Annie started getting suspicious.

Okay, I have a challenge for you. Does anyone know what is going to happen between Annie and Ryan? Comment your answer and I will answer that question in the next chapter.


	9. Goodbye?

Before I start, remember that I don't own Twilight and this is only made up.

Annie was surprised how fast the time went when she was with Embry. Pretty soon, it was the final show for "A Midsummer's Night Dream".

"What's the plan for after this?" Embry wondered.

"We can keep dating, if you want." Annie offered.

"Great, can I pick you up after I finish school on Monday?" Embry begged.

"That won't be necessary, Call. She won't be there." Ryan stated butting in.

"What do you mean I won't be there? I'm not planning on taking any trips." Annie demanded.

"Remember when I told you about the Mamma Mia auditions? Well, I got the dates wrong and it's this week that they are having auditions." Ryan explained.

"I still don't want to go." Annie told him.

"You don't have a choice, your parents are packing your things right now and we are leaving after the show." Ryan smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't make…" Annie started.

"I have people at every door and I plan to not let you out of my sight all night." Ryan assured her.

"Fine, I'll call you when I can!" Annie exclaimed.

"We still have the rest of the show to be together." Embry reminded her taking Annie's hands. That's exactly what they did too.

Meanwhile, Quil was at Claire's trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" Quil asked rubbing her back.

"H….e….b….b….bro…" Claire tried between sobs.

"He broke up with you." Quil figured out hugging her. When she heard that, Claire started crying even more. "Do you need anything, tissues, chocolate…an axe murderer?"

"Axe murderer?" Claire laughed the tears still falling down her face.

"Yeah, I can get you an axe murderer if you want." Quil offered.

"Maybe." Claire teased making Quil sigh. Of course, the girl he imprinted on has a sense of humor even when she's upset.

"How about we think of what we should do over hot chocolate?" Quil offered knowing the perfect spot.

"Sounds good, I'll get my…" Claire started.

"Nope, my treat." Quil fought taking her arm and leading the way out. By the end of that night, there wasn't a single tear in Claire's eyes.


End file.
